Imposible de olvidar
by gabiiii981
Summary: Siento terror… al pensar que… vas a dejarme solo" "Daria lo que sea para que no me dejes" "Pero...Si me olvidas, ya no tendras un motivo para llorar." YAOI. Hikaru x Kaoru. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

**_El primer OneShot que hago en mi vida, posiblemente el único. Estaba aburrida, y lo hice en poco tiempo esta noche u.u. Si alguien lo lee, espero que lo disfrute._**

* * *

Sentado en el borde de la fuente, Kaoru Hitachiin no hacia mas que mirar hacia un punto indefinido hacia delante. No había personas. No había alumnos del Instituto en las afueras en ese momento.

Él solo permanecía con el rostro sin emociones, en la fuente de la entrada del Instituto Ouran, esperando a su hermano.

Porque esa noticia era sinónimo de preocupación. Suspira y cierra los ojos. Piensa que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era no pensar.

E intenta sonreír. Tenia que tratar de seguir adelante a pesar de esto.

-Estoy bien.- Murmura dándose fuerza a si mismo, casi sin darse cuenta que era la mentira mas grande de toda su vida.

-¡Kaoru!-

Alza su mirada y parpadea con incertidumbre al notar que Hikaru se aproximaba corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad. Kaoru se levanta del borde de la fuente y camina sin apuro hacia la dirección por donde venia su gemelo.

-Hikaru…-

El mayor lleva ambas manos hacia los brazos de su gemelo y los sujeta para retenerlo en frente suyo, lo mira a los ojos preocupado.

-Ka..Kaoru… yo…- Hikaru entrecierra los ojos y comprende que no tenia palabras para decirle. Entiende de inmediato que no sabia como expresar su dolor.

-Yo…- Murmura con expresión adolorida, sin saber como continuar. Millones de cosas se le vienen a la mente, y de todas estas, no sabia cual decirle. Se maldecia por ser un completo idiota hasta en ese tipo de situaciones.

-¡Ahh! Yo… estoy bien.-

Al escuchar esas simples palabras, Hikaru alza la mirada y lo mira atonito a los ojos.

-¿Q..que?- Tartamudea casi temblando de la impresion. Simplemente no podia creer por qué lo tomaba tan a la ligera. Kaoru le sonríe un poco dudoso, ya que se sentía muy aturdido a pesar de estar sonriendo.

-Es decir, sabíamos que pasaría. Y no es tan malo, ¿Verdad?-

Hikaru seguía sin poder procesar la tranquilidad con la cual su hermano seguía hablando.

-Porque…- Él baja la mirada, intentando ser fuerte y sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Porque vamos a seguir hablándonos. Y nos llamaremos por teléfono, celular… y… podremos vernos de vez en cuando. No es tan…-

Un gemido de dolor se escapa de la boca de Hikaru, y al escucharlo, Kaoru sube lentamente la mirada hacia su hermano, y abre los ojos sorprendido.

Lagrimas comienzan a caer departe del mayor, quien comienza a temblar, y siente que no puede dejar de derramar lagrimas.

-¿No estas triste?- Murmura adolorido. Él mismo se sentia devastado, y envidiaba la tranquilidad que poseia su gemelo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta casi inconscientemente el menor, preocupándose mucho al ver a Hikaru.

-¡¿Acaso no te duele?! ¡¿O es que todavía no entiendes lo que esta pasando?!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas Hikaru, horriblemente furioso. Kaoru retrocede con temor, y abre los ojos mas sorprendido que antes. No logra articular palabras por mas que lo intenta.

-Van a separarnos.- Hikaru cierra los ojos, y continua llorando. Sin seguir viéndolo directamente al rostro. Kaoru siente que su alma se parte en cientos de pedazos.

-Ya no podre abrazarte…-Sigue murmurando, con muchísimo miedo.

-Ya no podre sentirte, y no podre besarte.-

El menor se estremece, y comienza a caer a la realidad bruscamente.

-Ya no podremos estar juntos como hermanos. ¿Por qué no estas triste? Te amo, y ahora te vas a ir y alejarte de mi lado para siempre… siento que voy a morir, Kaoru…- Estaba totalmente destrozado. Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y solloza con fuerza.

-¡¿Es tan difícil que entiendas que no volveremos a estar juntos?! ¡Voy a quedarme solo y tu también! No entiendes que… que…-

Y cuando comienza a levantar la mirada, y se descubre el rostro, nota que Kaoru lo miraba lleno de tristeza y angustia. Gruesas lagrimas se mostraban en sus mejillas.

Y solo entonces nota que él era el mas afectado.

-Kaoru…- Lo entiende muy tarde. Lo había echo llorar al hacer que caiga bruscamente a la realidad. Su hermano siempre trataba de no desestabilizarse por nada, intentaba no perturbarse y cubrir su dolor de la manera mas coherente existente. Pero Hikaru había logrado que piense profundamente en la dolorosa separación, y sabia mas que nadie que lo lastimaba mucho.

Solo había dicho esas palabras duras e hirientes porque al escuchar la reacción de Kaoru, y al sentir su pasividad, pensó que aun no era consciente de la gravedad de la situacion, o que francamente no le importaba. En realidad había caído desde el principio, nada mas que quería dar una buena cara a su gemelo. Una cara fingida con una sonrisa falsa, pero buena cara al fin, para que Hikaru no se preocupe.

-Me da mucho miedo…- Kaoru cierra los ojos con fuerza, y se abraza a si mismo, temblando asustado.

-Siento terror… al pensar que… vas a dejarme solo.-

**_"Abrázame."_**

Hikaru abre los ojos atónito y deja de llorar por un segundo. Kaoru se sentía mucho peor, y era mucho más frágil que él. Y verlo destruido le hería de muerte su corazón.

-¡Quiero morir! ¡Vas a dejarme solo, Hikaru! Y me duele… me duele mucho…- Trata de caer de rodillas al suelo, derrotado y vencido. Pero su hermano se apresura para llegar hacia él y lo abraza de forma protectora.

**_"Siénteme."_**

Y entonces, comienzan los espasmos del llanto, que sacudían el frágil cuerpo del menor. Hikaru besa su cabeza, y lo acaricia una y otra vez para tranquilizarlo. Pero cada caricia parecía lastimarlo aun mas.

-Por favor… no llores .-

-No puedo… no puedo pensar… en vivir sin ti… te amo.-

Hikaru se preocupa mucho mas al sentir entre sus brazos que Kaoru temblaba descontrolado, al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Lo abraza con mas fuerza, sin querer soltarlo jamás, y lo besa incontables veces.

-También te amo… pero…- Hikaru cierra los ojos y lagrimas vuelven a caer, solloza y toma aire para continuar.

-Pero ya no podemos hacer nada, nos van a separar, y es imposible evitarlo.-

Kaoru se aferra con fuerza a su hermano, y gime angustiado, destrozando su garganta.

**_"Protégeme"_**

-¿De verdad esto va a terminar así?- Murmura Hikaru débilmente, sin fuerzas para seguir emitiendo palabras.

-Daria lo que sea para que todo fuera mentira. Yo solo quiero que… sigas conmigo.-

-Daria lo que sea para que no me dejes.-

**_"Ámame."_**

Hikaru se separa un poco, y toma el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos. Siente que sus dedos se humedecen al tener contacto con las lagrimas recién derramadas del menor, y siente una gran melancolía al contemplar su rostro. Solo expresaba tristeza y dolor. El suyo no debía ser diferente. Kaoru toma aire, y siente desesperación al instante al contemplar la mirada de Hikaru, ya que la palabra "angustia" era muy suave para describir lo que expresaban sus ojos.

-Tranquilo.- Hikaru junta su frente con la suya y cierra los ojos para meditar un segundo. Kaoru, por el contrario, gime adolorido y cierra los ojos dejando caer lágrimas nuevamente.

-No puedo, lo siento.-

-Prométeme que… trataras de olvidarme.-

-¡No puedo! Es imposible.-

-Shhh, solo escúchame. Yo tratare de olvidarte.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por… que…?-

-Porque haré lo que sea necesario para que no sufras mas. Si me olvidas, ya no tendras un motivo para llorar.-

-No me pidas eso.-

-Kaoru… por favor…-

-¡No me pidas eso!!- Exclama saliéndose de control, pero Hikaru se separa de su rostro y vuelve a abrazarlo para que se estabilice.

-No lo hagas.- Le suplica el menor, mientras que su voz se quebraba debido al llanto.

-¿Entiendes que… será lo mejor?- Pregunta su hermano sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Si… pero…-

-Y de esa forma, algún día, pensaremos que nuestra relación fue una locura del momento. Será lo mejor.-

Kaoru sujeta el uniforme de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, y termina asintiendo.

-Es cierto. Es lo mejor.-

Y al sentir ese fuerte dolor en el corazón, Hikaru vuelve a separarse de su hermano y lo mira a los ojos. Se quedan mirando por segundos, por minutos, por años.

Solo rogaban que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento.

Solo pensaban y trataban de auto convencerse de algo que era imposible de hacer. Y al final, se suplican algo al unisonó.

**_"Olvídame."_**

**_;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Muy bien, creo que a eso de las tres de la mañana me agarra inspiracion jajaja. Asi que decidi hacer una continuacion del Oneshot. Ahora debe ser un TwoShot o algo asi O.o. Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejaron reviews en la primera parte. Aqui dejo la continuacion:**_

* * *

_**Parte dos.**_

La lluvia golpea el ventanal de esa enorme habitación. El día era gris y opaco, y a pesar de la intensa lluvia, no se apreciaban ni truenos ni relámpagos.

La ventana estaba cubierta por unas cortinas casi transparentes. La claridad del día apenas y alumbraba el interior del lugar, a pesar de que no había rastro del sol.

Quizás habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquella noticia. La verdad ya no interesaba demasiado.

Lo primero que hace es acurrucarse en su lugar, intentando conservar el calor de las sabanas que lo cubrían. Traga saliva y cierra los ojos con molestia.

No tenia idea desde hace cuanto el dolor de cabeza lo estaba perturbando, pero lo único que le fastidiaba era que a causa de eso no podía conciliar el sueño y evadir la realidad por aunque sea algunas horas.

Se harta fácilmente de la posición en la que estaba, ya que todo le resultaba incomodo. Entonces toma la almohada en la cual apoyaba su cabeza y entierra su rostro en ella. Gira un poco para poder respirar y mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

Solo llevaba los pantalones de pijama, y su torso estaba desnudo. Aun así, se había cubierto lo mas posible con la sabanas de la cama. A esas alturas ya no sabía si era frio o calor lo que invadía su cuerpo.

-Solo quiero que esta pesadilla se termine.- Murmura casi rogándole a algo o a alguien que las cosas pasaran, y que de alguna manera, todo se solucione.

Y de la nada, un ruido seco y espontaneo aturde toda la habitación, haciendo que Kaoru se estremezca y tiemble un segundo sin moverse de la cama.

No había escuchado, o más bien, no le había prestado atención al ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Lo que lo había asustado era el escándalo que había provocado ese portazo violento que había echo al cerrarse.

Hikaru se apoya de espaldas contra la puerta recién cerrada, sin nada de delicadeza, y lleva ambos brazos detrás suyo. Mira hacia abajo por segundos sin querer observar el decadente estado de su gemelo.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- Murmura seriamente, sin cambiar el semblante de su rostro.

Kaoru vuelve a enterrar su rostro en la almohada, y se niega a responder de cualquier tipo de forma. Lo único que se le viene la mente es ignorar a Hikaru, como lo había echo desde hace tres días. También se maldice por haber discutido con él hace tres días exactamente.

-Respóndeme.- Hikaru alza la mirada y lo mira con algo de asco. No pensaba tenerle lastima, ni consolarlo. Había tomado la determinación de seguirle el juego enfermo a Kaoru. Desde su discusión hace tres días, había decidido estar distante y no preocuparse por él.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- Reitera la pregunta con mas firmeza, sin despegar la mirada de su queridísimo hermano.

Kaoru solo… se queda callado. ¿Qué podía responderle? ¿Qué el dolor que sentía era tan grande que quería morir?

No. Quizás se estaba dejando llevar por ese sufrimiento. Pero en verdad, él no quería dejar solo a Hikaru. La respuesta era un "no". Por lo menos es lo que logra pensar, pero por lo que hacia, parecía querer lo contrario.

-¡HÁBLAME!- Le ordena Hikaru lleno de rabia, y no soportando el silencio de esa horrible habitación. Lo que más le molestaba era la indiferencia de su gemelo.

No solo se tendrían que separar para siempre en poco tiempo, no solo se habían peleado horriblemente hace tres días y desde ese momento no se habían dirigido la palabra, no solo era Kaoru el mas afectado de ambos. Hikaru se moría de dolor al igual que él, ¿Era tan difícil que el menor entienda que su angustia era exactamente la misma?

Le daba impotencia saber que en vez de aprovechar los últimos días juntos, tendrían que estar separados por una estúpida pelea.

Y todo porque Kaoru se negaba a olvidarse de él y de todo lo que habían pasado hasta el momento.

-¡¿En dónde mierda esta toda esa madurez?! ¡¿AH?!- Hikaru decide dejar de pensar, y de seguir revolviendo sus recuerdos. Se separa de la puerta y da un par de pasos hacia delante. Se detiene y permanece estático, entrecierra los ojos y resiste con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar.

-¡¿No se supone que tu eras el mas maduro de ambos?! ¡¿Qué clase de reacción es esta, Kaoru?! ¡RESPÓNDEME!- Grita de una forma tan fuerte y descomunal, desgarrando su garganta con fuerza. Cada palabra que salía de su boca, era un puñal para Kaoru.

El menor siente que su cuerpo tiembla, y larga un sollozo sin derramar lagrimas. Coloca su rostro de costado en la almohada y cierra los ojos fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué sucedió con tu tranquilidad, con tu capacidad de analizar las cosas y darte cuenta de todo?! De darle… una solución a todo.- Hikaru siente demasiado enojo y furia. Se lleva una mano al rostro y suspira desganado, sin intenciones de seguir gritándole. Sabía que era inútil y que seguiría desgastando su voz en vano.

Desconocía por qué Kaoru lo seguía ignorando, y por qué no quería volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-Dos días… Kaoru.- Murmura Hikaru haciendo pausa entre cada palabra. Siente que no puede mantener su orgullo en alto por mucho tiempo.

Después de todo, era su hermano, y lo amaba. La realidad era que ambos estaban muy adoloridos, y aturdidos. Aun no podían reaccionar correctamente ante su separación absoluta.

Y a pesar de haberle gritado con tanto odio y desprecio, Hikaru sabia que en el fondo se preocupaba por su gemelo… y mucho.

Verlo allí… desde hace tres días… le dolía de muerte.

-Discutimos hace tres días, y hace dos… no me diriges la palabra. Solo quiero saber, ¿Seguiremos así hasta el ultimo día que estemos juntos?- Cuestiona con excesiva calma, y vuelve a dar unos pasos hacia delante. Queda en frente de la cama, contemplando el casi desnudo cuerpo de su hermano menor.

Tenia miedo.

Mucho miedo. Kaoru siente que su cuerpo tiembla, y sabe que es inevitable. Porque a pesar de haber aceptado olvidarlo, era algo completamente imposible.

Le daba pánico pensar en profundidad sobre la separación absoluta.

-¿Podrías…?- La voz de Hikaru se debilitaba a cada instante, y siente que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

-¿…comer?- Siente un nudo en su garganta, y al bajar la mirada siente que se derraman en total silencio.

Kaoru se aferra a la almohada, y niega con la cabeza solo una vez.

El mayor aprieta ambos puños con fuerza y lo mira con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

-¿Podrías…?- Su mirada se cubre por las sombras, y esta vez, se deja llevar por las emociones.

-¿… tomar tu maldita medicina?-

Y Kaoru vuelve a negar sin emitir sonido alguno desde su boca, sin dejar en descubierto su rostro en totalidad. Hikaru aprieta los dientes con mucha fuerza, resistiendo las ganas de volver a gritar. Solo dejando que mas lagrimas se acumulen en sus ojos.

-No volveré a preguntártelo. ¿Acaso quieres morir?-

El menor siente la puñalada más grande y dolorosa que podría haber resistido su corazón. Vivir sin Hikaru… ya no tendría sentido. Lo amaba demasiado como para considerar vida a una existencia sin él.

No quería dejarlo solo, pero sucedería y no podría evitarlo. Si se separarían de todas formas, nada lo aferraba a vivir.

Ante aquel silencio sepulcral que se había formulado entre ambos por la pregunta de su hermano mayor… Kaoru termina asintiendo, y emite un gemido lleno de dolor.

Era suficiente. Hikaru ya no podía tolerarlo ni por un segundo más. Se le arroja encima, toma a Kaoru de un brazo y lo sujeta violentamente sin medir su fuerza o considerar si lo estaba lastimando. Lo arroja al piso y no controla lo brusco de sus movimientos.

Siente el golpe y lanza un corto grito seco, para luego acurrucarse adolorido sobre el suelo, de costado. Hikaru se arrodilla ante él y comienza a llorar.

-¡Te odio! ¡Eres un verdadero idiota!- Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y no deja llorar.

El menor lo observa desde el piso, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Y poco a poco, siente que sus ojos se vencen por el agotamiento.

-Hi…ka…ru…- Articula haciendo las respectivas muecas con sus labios. Pero ni siquiera lo había murmurado, ni un solo sonido había salido de sus labios.

El mayor intenta secarse las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos, y abre los ojos horrorizado al contemplar a su hermano tirado en el suelo.

Enfermo, y sin haber probado bocado hace tres días.

-Te… a…mo…- Murmura con dificultad y termina sonriendo Kaoru como si nada estuviera pasando. Como antes, cuando ambos estaban felices disfrutando de su amor, con todas las intenciones de enfrentar y compartir un futuro juntos.

Pero todo se había quebrado.

Hikaru se sostiene la cabeza y cierra los ojos sin poder reaccionar, sin querer admitir que todo estaba perdido para ambos. Solo deseaba con todo su ser protegerlo y hacer que no sufra.

¿Cómo podía todo esto terminar tan mal?

-Por supuesto que también te amo… mi Kaoru…- Se acerca a su cuerpo y poco a poco lo abraza para tratar de brindarle un poco de fuerza. Un poco de vida para que no se rinda y siga adelante.

Su cuerpo se estremece ante el contacto de Hikaru, pero no tarda en corresponder el abrazo con desesperación. El mayor no tarda en ayudarlo a subir a la cama nuevamente, en cubrirlo con las sabanas y en volver a abrazarlo de manera sobre protectora.

Podía notar que aun sufría de una fiebre alta. Hikaru sentía que el cuerpo de su gemelo estaba más cálido de lo normal. Sin embargo, Kaoru comienza a sonreír ignorando su propio estado al sentir los brazos de Hikaru rodeándolo y acariciándolo con mucho cuidado y dulzura.

-Eres tu… eres tu… siempre serás tu… es imposible de olvidar…- Murmura Kaoru sin dejar de sonreír, y entonces estrecha su cabeza contra el pecho de Hikaru. Disfruta de su calor, aprecia su dulce aroma, goza de sus tiernas caricias y agradece esos segundos de amor que aun podía brindarle.

Al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Kaoru, y al sentir que hundía su rostro contra su pecho, Hikaru decide abrazarlo con pasión. Besa su cabeza una y otra vez, al borde de las lágrimas. Aunque en ese momento, agradece de todo corazón poder sentir la cálida y suave piel de su hermano entre sus brazos, siente una inmensa satisfacción al poder ver nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kaoru alza su mirada y lagrimas caen con mucha lentitud. Hikaru se conmueve y siente las mismas ganas de llorar.

-Bésame… por favor.- Le suplica con la mirada, y quebrando su voz con cada palabra el menor de ambos.

Hikaru suelta su abrazo, toma su rostro con ambas manos y acerca sus labios hacia los de su gemelo. Kaoru cierra los ojos y disfruta el beso más hermoso de su vida.

**_El último._**

**_:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:  
_**


End file.
